The second great war
by Vampirehotsho
Summary: Naruto's Hokage but not all is well a rift has been torn in the world and many beleve another great ninja war is on the rise what will he and a new generation of Ninja do


I decided to wright a story about my fav Oc from the naruto universe the oc are mine And i'll drop your ass if you still them i don't own naruto though and this story is purely for entertainment not profit and there don't sue me if you do own naruto cause you won't get shit i am poor. Keji kioko Tenken Makoto Toshi and Kyo

Naruto sat at his desk decideing whether or not he should be pleased or a nervous wreck what he did know was his children Keji and Kioko were full fledged ninja tomorrow he was glad the twins would be togther atleast that wasn't his concern he wasn't sure what made him so uneasy about this he looked down at the list "there not leaveing the villiage" Naruto said gratefull ever since the huge split in the villages all alleys would put shinobi from there villages in squads and depending on the squads ratio they would be sent to the villiage that it contain the most from "Mabye its who there with" Naruto said reading the list Makoto Uchia he smiled remembering the quirky little girl the last of the ten Uchia children and by far the weirdest of the bunch all the other Uchia's were calm cold and slightly offputting just like Sasuke she on the other hand was warm and loveing and almost disturbingly affectoinate she hugged complete strangers if she thought they looked like they needed it he laughed remember what she said when she frist meet him "Your a good hugger" Naruto said deciding he was glad she was with them he lookd at the next name Toshi he never meet the boy but he was Gaara's son and he had the feeling that he would be a solid ninja and from what he heard from Gaara he was a people person "he does love his boy" he muttered remember about how much trouble he got in from Temari when he played hooke with his son "must be hard for him to see his son leave his villiage" Okay Kyo" Naruto instantly decided that he wasn't the problem Kyo was Naruto's third favorite kid in the world he secretly hoped that his daughter Kioko would date the boy he had all the best qualitys of his father Lee and it would ease Naruto's mind if she was near a boy he could trust "Mabye its this guy Tenken" Naruto read remembering the rumors he heard about the infamous Tenken the Crimson rain the boy had earned a reputation as a maniac a skilled swordsman and according to his file he already killed atleast five bandits "hes a little to comfortable with killing but i am positive Shikamaru can take care of them" Naruto said feeling less comfortable than he had before about his kids going off into the world

-The next day-

"Yo asshole your in my way so move your lard before i cut it out of my way" a tall lean boy with blue hair said grabing at the hilt of his sword ready to draw it off his back

"Passport mist Ninja" The guard demanded holding out his hand for a passport

"Yeah i got one but who says i want to get it out of my pack" the boy said his blue eyes flareing with defiance

"i can't let you in the village without seeing your passport" the guard said not amused by the tall lean boy

"look her short stack we can stand here all day and you can try and look tough stareing up at me or we can settle this like men" the boy said grinning a wild grin

"That won't be necessary Tenken" Naruto said stepping inbetween them

"Yes Hokage-sama" the guard said backing away

"Little bitch backing off cause your daddy told you to" Tenken said ready to pull his sword

"Come Tenken i'll escort you to the academy" Naruto said gesturing for the giant of a boy to follow him

"Me and you will settle this later" Tenken said exposeing his shark like teeth and snapping like a shark

"I feel the need to remind you are representing your villiage and should avoid an unscrupulous behavior such as a street brawl" Naruto said his tone suggesting to both Tenken and the guard that they should just avoid eachother

"You know why they sent me don't you they just wanted me gone" Tenken barked as he followed Naruto

"Well Tenken think of this as a fresh start a chance to reinvent yourself make friends" Naruto said as they navigated the streets

"I don't care about friends or anything else look ya see i got a dream" Tenken said adjusting his shirt "I am gonna be the greatest swordsman ever my sword fighting style will be envied and people from all around will come to try and be my apprentice"

"Tenken i am gonna give you some advice and if you follow it your dream will be possible" Naruto said looking at thim to make sure he was listening "You have to be nice to people or they won't have anything to do with you"

"Thats hard for me" Tenken said glanceing away with a mild amount of shame he wasn't sure why but he felt like he was disappointing a father

"Well nothing worth doing is easy now is it" Naruto said realizeing the boy was nothing more than a surly version of his younger self

"I'll try dis nice thing but i make no promises and i reserve the right to whoop a idiots ass" Tenken said watching him point at a building

"Thats the academy its room one seventy three " Naruto said leaveing the boy hoping his talk would help the boy

"Hey tell that pussy guard of yers he better stay out of my way" Tenken yelled after Naruto before entering the academy

"Like talking to a brick wall" Naruto sighed hopeing for the best

-Keiko's Pov-

"Hey Keji,Mokoto,Kyo" I said as she looked at both her friends her brother was lean blonde boy with blue eyes he was rather cute she supposed she never really thought of her brother in that capacity he kept his hair pretty trim it was rarely over an inch

"Yeah what is it" Keji asked nudgeing Mokoto out of her day dream he brown eyes darting back to reality she was rather busty for age and just about everyone noticed if she was in the room she was the center of attention

"Don't you think its weird that the Kazekage of the sand villiage is coming to our villiage" I said seeing that Mokoto was fully focusing

"Well he is huge friends with your dad right so mabye he thinks he'll be safe here" Mokoto said bouncing in her chair

"Isn't it obvious" Kyo said leaning in close he was alot beefer than her brother his body was covered in thick powerfull muscle "He's a spy it happens all the time they send genin to other villiages and gather info from the inside" Kyo said nodding his head positively

"Shouldn't we kill him then" Keji said resting his chin on the desk hoping the two out of village genin would be there soon

"So Toshi and Tenken i wonder if they have any brothers and sisters" Mokoto said her brain going off on a tangant she was probably picturing huge families like heres

"You don't even know what they look like" Keji said nudgeing her again

"So i can imagine right" Mokoto said not enjoying have her fantasy interupted "I bet Tenkens mom and dad meet when his dad ran into a sushi stand to get out of the ran and it was love at first sight and he kept going back to the same stand every day trying to work up the courage to talk to her" Mokoto ranted decideing to vocalize her fantasy

"Wow look at that guy" I said as she pointed at a giant blue haired boy

"Uzumaki where the hell are you guys" The boy bellowed scanning the room

"Over her" Mokoto yelled waving her hands excitedly

"I am Tenken" he said scanning all of them "hey" Tenken said his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword as Mokoto hugged him

"Its so wonderful lto meet you Giant man" Mokoto said practically bubbleing with excitement "Your so warm you'd be real good to cuddle with" Mokoto said her head resting on his abdomen she deeply inhaled thoruhg her nose "Oh you smell like a summers rain" Mokoto rambled on "Your a little boney you should eat more " she mumbled rubbing her head on his stomach "Wow your stomach is firm" Mokoto said releaseing him

"Thank you" Tenken said releaseing his sword

"Thats Mokoto she's always like that" I said pointing at her "I am Keiko" I said pointing to herself "Thats Keji and he's Kyo"

"Other guy not here yet what was his name" Tenken said takeing a seat next to them

"Toshi" Keiko said glanceing back at the tall boy _"Mmmm what i would give to have the byakugan right now"_ she thought happily

"He is coming from Suna he's probably still on his way" Keji said logically

"So lets get to know eachother so what are your parents like" Mokoto asked eagerly

"I don't have parents" Tenken said stretching himself out

"So you like swords" Makoto said bouncing on to the next subject

"Yup" Tenken said fixing his gaze on me i started wonder what he was looking at he obviously sized up everyon else quickly enough why was he looking at me like that

"You look like a brawler to me" Mokoto said trying to drag words out of the boy

"Your right about that i love swords and fighting matter of fact its earned me a bit of a bad reputation" Tenken said his voice laced with irratation

"Tenken the crimson rain" Keji said looking thoughtfull

"Oooh thats kind of a weird name" Mokoto said her mind obviously wrapped in one of her fantasies "It would be beautifull"

"She just weaves in and out of reality don't she" Tenken said watching her briefly

"Yeah she kind of does" Kioko said seeing her brother look at her loveingly she always got the feeling that her brother wished he could enter her mind and see these fantasies of hers

"So your the Hokages daughter right" Tenken said pointing at her his gaze becoming more intense than before like he had realized she knew he was looking and had stopped trying to hide it

"Yes yes i am " Kioko said shifting uncomfortably in her seat she wasn't sure why he was staring but it made her uncomfotable and a little excited

"Hello i am Toshi your team seven riiight" a tall tan boy wearing a large dark green shirt with sleeves that went past his hands and white pants said smileing at them warmly

"Tooooshi" Mokoto said tackleing the boy and squzze him He quickly returned the huge a large doppy grin on his face "Oh my so hard"Mokoto said tapping his stomach genrateing a dull thudding noise

"Oh yeah ya see i got this abilty to manuipulate earth so i make this body armor out of this super hard rock" Toshi said pulling a sleeve back to reveil a dark black hand that looked squaresh and unatual

"Wow thats so cool" Mokoto said grabbing his hand and fiddleing with it for a minute

"Our sensei isn't here yet but its still pretty early" Keji said jealousy apparent on his face

"I am sure he'll be here soon" Kyo said waveing his hand dismissively

"OOoh i want to try something" Mokoto said punching him in the stomach "Owowowowwow" Mokoto said grabbing her hand in pain

"Are your okay" Toshi said as she sucked on her fist

"I love oc stories there so great


End file.
